Matching Scars, Do you really love Me?
by pmu
Summary: Even if we survive our darkest hour it still can haunt us for a lifetime in our dreams. But if your lucky, the world will grant you hope that will make it hurt less. Oliver's hope is Felicity but can she still hold him together when she finds him after he ran? And will he ever forgive himself after he sees her matching scars?
1. Don't say a Word

**Authors Note: This is going to be one of those intense rides - so if angst and emotional depth is not your thing, feel free to find another author. Takes place at the end of the first season. Oliver ends up at their secret basement under the night club after everything is said and done. He then takes off leaving everyone behind but Felicity is determined to bring him back to reality but not without putting herself in some risky situations. **

**Everything will be written in first person. So either Felicity POV or Olivers POV. Also if you see "..." in a section that means I'm switching POV's, " _" separate the scenes. And as always, _italics_ is past. **

* * *

"Tommy is dead." His voice is hollow and all I can do is spin around in my chair.

I didn't hear him come in; I should have because he is right behind me.

Part of me is glad that someone is here, that I am no longer alone in this layer while the city around me was brought down by a mad man. I have been trapped here for three hours wondering when he would show up, if he would at all.

_"If you where alive."_

"I'm so sorry.." I whisper, too scared to say it out loud but that doesn't mean my body is scared of him. Standing up slow with an even breathe the tips of my finger feel the weight of the fabric for the first time that shadows his face. Pushing the hood back his hand stops mine but the job is done. It falls backwards on its own and his grip holds strong around my wrist.

His face doesn't hold a single emotion. It's frightening because it's accurate, the he is hiding nothing and is just a broken man now. **_Starling City has broken Oliver Queen once and for all._**

"Oliver it's not your .. "

"Do not finish that sentence." He warns me, his tone almost sinister. It makes me question his mental stability right now. Tugging my wrist against his hold, he lets it slip away so easily. The worn out leather glove scrapes a rough tingle against my soft skin.

"No. You need to hear it."

"It's not your place Felicity."

"It's not your fault."

"Tommy is dead because I failed!" And this is the second time he has yelled at me since I have entered his vigilante life.

"Your father failed, not you. Merlyn failed, not you." I tell him, my fingers reaching from him as he back away from me. Dark crimson red clashes over his dirty green leather and my heart sinks a little more, "Oh my God, your hurt!", panic now kicks in as I take in the size of the blood pattern. I reach for the zipper of his jacket to see the full affect of the damage on his body.

He lets me do this and it surprises me.

Fumbling to take his jacket off I move him into the chair and he looks defeated. Moving towards our own makeshift of personal aid items I grab some stuff and make my way back to him. Dried up and crusted blood cakes his shirt at the site of the wound. Dropping the items behind us on my desk, I turn back to face him.

My fingers shake as I take hold of the bottom hem of his shirt.

His eyes lock on mine and I hesitate to lift his shirt and he sees this.

He lifts his arms instead for me, encouraging me to continue as I pull the rest of his shirt off. I can hear it lifting off his wound, the thick fabric gripping and then ripping against the soiled blood. It makes me stop but one look at his face tells me to continue so I do.

Fresh blood starts to weep out and it makes my heart beat a little faster.

"What happened?" I finally choke out, grabbing for the bottles of peroxide and alcohol. Pouring them down over his chest he doesn't even flinch.

"I stabbed myself with an arrow to kill Merlyn."

"You did what?! You could have killed yourself, what if you aimed just a little lower? Then what? All this would have been for nothing." I start to yell and babble at the same time, something that only seems to happen around him.

"Felicity he would have snapped my neck. It was either I die or take him down with me! There wasn't another choice. It was my job to end him, no one else." His voice is stern and filled with arrogance. A new set of anger stirs inside the pit of my stomach and I can't help but narrow my eyes at him, slamming down the medicine bottles.

Grabbing the gauze pack I throw it at him, his hand catches it with ease.

"Patch up your damn self then. And next time try not to be so quick to die because death affects people. Your death would affect people, like your family and the ones you haven't saved yet. "

* * *

{Three months later}

Humid air kisses my skin, leaving behind trails of sweat rolling off my skin.

My running shorts stick to the inside of my legs, once a fitted tank top now stretched out a bit and ridding up my back. It's damp and feels disgusting but I am too tired to move. Every muscle inside my body hurts; my feet feel like they are on fire. "God, soaking them didn't even help."

The thought of touching the floor with my bare feet makes me want to vomit or maybe it's the fact I have never tried to eat spicy noodles in weather like this after walking around an entire city and at one point running for my life.

"Noted, if day consist of running for my life in what can only be described as backroom kitchen from a Chinese restaurant with no ventilation weather, spicy noodles may not be the best meal before bedtime." I tell myself.

Resting my cheek against the sweat soaked pillow I stare at the half eaten bowl of noodles on the shitty nightstand and the untouched fortune cookie. I try to breathe through my nose; I remember I once read breathing through your nose produces less heat then breathing through your mouth.

It's been two weeks since I landed in Beijing China. And I am no closer to finding him then I was when I first set out here. I have worked myself from hotels that had air condition to now a closet sized room with a single window that remains open with a broken wooden chair leg holding it up.

The grittier places I go the more I see a reaction in people's faces when I ask if a tall white man has been staying here. They never answer though and something tells me I may never make it back to the States if I continue this parade of "Where's Oliver".

But I promised myself I would do this – if for anything but for Thea.

… "_Thea … I'm leaving.. I need to go somewhere and do something but I hope to be back in a few weeks." I stutter to find the right words and her blank expression holds strong for exactly two seconds before she slams her fork down on the table and anger takes over._

"_Fine. Leave … I don't care."_

"_You can stay here while I'm gone." I try to smile sweetly at her, sitting in my chair and fidgeting my wine glass in my hand._

"_What? Laurel can't stand me now either?"_

"_Laurel loves you. So do I. But you need time and maybe space from everyone to find your way again." I try to be half way honest. This was partly Laurel's plan, the other half is mine. I told Laurel I was going to travel for a few weeks just not the details of it._

_I guess I could call her my friend, but it feels more like a parenting relationship with her and Thea is our daughter._

"_So basically neither of you can stand to be in the same room with the over dramatic teenager anymore?" she fires back at me._

"_No… that's not it. We just thought .. I thought .. that maybe you wanted this. We don't know what else to do. You don't talk to us now .. you don't talk to anyone. And I know you have been drinking, I've seen the bottles in your closet. "_

"_So what? You are spying on me now? Let's talk about you and how quick you are to drink yourself to sleep half the time Felicity!" Her tongue is sharp tonight and it does hit me._

"_I am the adult and you are the child Thea. You should be applying for college and working your first job. Moving on with your life instead wallowing in self pity." I try to sound less like a friend and more like the adult figure. It's been three long months._

_Her body slumps against the back of the chair, arms crossed while she pushes herself back from the table._

"_Well this night went to hell and a hand basket. What the hell does that even mean?"_

"_Encase you have forgot, my brother vanished for a second time, my mother is locked up facing prison for the rest of her life and Walter is obsessed only with saving her and Roy is still hell bent on finding "The Hood" so that when I gave him the ultimatum – me or The Hood, he left me! So where does that leave me now?"_

"_I'm sorry Thea … . I didn't know that Walter hasn't been speaking to you or that Roy … that he.. " and now I'm back to stumbling over my words, I can't even string together a bad sentence._

"_Don't Felicity… at least you have the decency to say goodbye and not in some half ass note that sounds more like a lie."_

"_Thea.. " I try to reason with her as guilt starts to consume me._

"_I'll see you when you get back and don't worry I will try not to do anything to self destructive. But I'm sure Laurel will inform you the second I go off the deep end. But you know what I still don't get is why my brother's IT girl and ex girlfriend have taken it upon themselves to watch over me in the first place? What really went on between you and Oliver? And do me a favor and not lie."_

"_He was my friend Thea." And it's the truth._

"_No, Tommy was his friend. Laurel is his friend by default of their previous relationship. Yet you where always at the club and even showed up at the hospital when Walter was rescued. In fact, Walter called you his friend too. Care to explain?"_

"_Some things are better left unsaid. He was my friend and that is the truth." It was my turn to get angry and shut her out. Standing up, I pick up my plate and walk over to my small kitchen area putting it in the sink._

"_You are lying. Just stop." she follows me, "Just tell me the truth."_

_I grip onto the edge of the counter in front of the sink, leaning forwarded and shutting my eyes tight for a moment. Finding the strength inside myself, I turn to face her and can see the redness creeping up into her face as her emotions run high._

"_Your step father trusted me with private information while I helped uncover things." I tell her._

"_And Ollie?" she is still looking for honesty. _

"_He saved me once. I knew from his eyes alone I could trust him. He was my friend Thea, my only friend." I can feel my heart pounding against my chest but every word is true, it just hurts to talk about him now._

"_Saved you from what? Laurel's dad? I saw the report Felicity. I know he took you into custody a few hours before the explosion went off. He said you were aiding The Hood. Was it true?" Fresh tears roll down her face._

"_Yes." And that's all I can say. I have nothing else to say or give. I walk up to her, pull her into my arms and just hug her. She lets me and I appreciate it….._

I hope she has been okay, I need to call her tomorrow.

Closing my eyes I try to sleep, I try to think of being bathed in ice-cubes and not stuck in some God forsaken run down motel that is more likely meant for cheap thrills as my neighboring neighbors remind me nightly.

* * *

Her body remains motionless but small noises escape her mouth, muffled between closed lips. She made a name for herself today, in all the wrong ways with the wrong people. I know she have been tracking me but I have been dodging her.

But today was different. She got to close and almost paid the price.

It doesn't matter though; the two men who started to chase after her paid another kind of price. One that ended with snapped necks. It's a clear message to whoever finds their body that she is now under my protection.

Crouching on her window seal by the fires escape I look at her and part of me wants to wake her up in a rude fashion and send her on the first flight back home. Tell her to end this game of "Save Oliver". The other part of me is silent because it wants your here at the same time because she is simply remarkable and gives me strength.

"You my dear Felicity, make me feel something I haven't felt since I was on that Island, a need to be saved." I tell myself in silent thoughts.

Her small hands clutch the useless pillow, the small of her back arches upwards in an unforgiving position, face turning into the pillow as she works through a scream.

Orange tinted lanterns light up the street below, casting a harsh glow into the room and that's when I see something for the first time.

A jagged scar peeking under her tank top and I remember when she walked away from me, when I pushed her away. The back of her shirt was shredded from the bottom and upwards, smeared blood outlining it.

Another scream rips against her lips; it touches a nerve inside me because this time she is screaming my name.

"No … no no … Oliver!" her scream turns into a cry, body pleading for air as she chokes on the night air, waking her from her dead sleep as she sits straight up.

"Felicity." I blurt out in a low whisper.

She turns those frantic blue eyes on mine and no sooner do I find myself standing in her room, at the foot of her bed.

"You're … here .. alive, I mean I knew you were alive .. but I'm seeing you … in my room. Not in some alley half dead or killing someone, or whatever it is you are doing here… Oliver .. " She fumbles with a rant, shock still lingering in her face.

"Never lost for words." I crack a smile at her.

She smiles back, it's weak and laced with too many emotions to even describe. I move to sit on the edge of the bed, allowing her to come next to me and she does. Watching her halfway crawl over to me I notice something – a few more scars.

"How many?" I ask softly. She looks stunned at my question. I hold out her arm, a deformed feather shaped one lays softly on the inside of it.

"Crumbling building and all .. you know the routine, take cover or duck and protect the back of your head and neck."

"You were never supposed to have gotten hurt."

Those words trigger something inside her and that weak smile vanishes away. She pulls away from my hold moving off the bed to get away from me. She starts to pace, and I note the way she tries to not walk fully on her feet. How red and sore the bottoms look.

"Felicity .. your feet." I stammer out, she turns around to face me and I catch her biting your bottom lip as she twitches slightly from the pain.

She remains standing in the middle of the room, like a stubborn child. I let the silence takes over between us.

…

I watch him hang his head down, those callused fingers running through his unkempt hair. And more than ever I feel it inside myself to tell him exactly why I came back after Walter was rescued, why I stayed in the layer even though it was stupid … why I continue to help him.

"Your eyes.. it was your eyes that told me I could trust you. Not to protect me, but that you are good and everything you did or trying to do was for the good of the people who couldn't fight back."

He snaps his head back up and I find those amazing blue eyes that started all of this. But right now, they are only making me question the reality of why I really came to track him down.

"Felicity" he whispers to me and it's more than I can take. Like a bullet to my heart.

But I'm not bulletproof.

* * *

Hope you guys like it so far. More to come soon.


	2. I hate those Blue Eyes

Her words are like a pretty piece of hope but that will not keep her safe.

"It doesn't change things. Tommy is still dead and you're covered in more scars then I can see. I'm not coming home." And just like that I snap back into what I made myself into, the vigilante whose private world involves no one because it's better that way.

Her brows slant down and I watch the skin above her nose crinkle, sad blue eyes slap me in the face. Chapped lips part open into something ugly; there is no pink lipstick today. Everything about her face screams confusion.

She pulls herself together, lips sealed tightly together and eyes narrow in on me like I am now the target.

"Thea is pulling away from me and Laurel, we can't save her. Your company, your legacy is on the verge of being dismantled."

"Thea is an adult and companies fall every day. That is the course of things." It's a bastard response, but it's not safe for her to be here. She doesn't understand why I am, she hasn't pieced that puzzle together yet. Those blue eyes break away from anger and become wide oceans of disbeliefs at how easily I dismissed my own sister and our families company.

Now is the time I use my trademark tactic, fear.

I want to put the fear inside her, make her run far away from me.

Walking up to her, every step I make I let it echo in this room. Each hit on the floor is heavy and directed at her. Her body goes rigid and I stop in front of her, there is only an inch of room between us. My face leans towards her and I narrow my eyes at her.

"Go home Felicity and don't come back."

She takes a step back and I watch her bit her bottom lip at the pain entering body. Her feet must be so blistered from running on the broken up streets in cheap flats.

"No." She pushes the words out and there is that backbone she normally hides, it maybe small but it's there and funny enough always aimed at me.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you." I threaten her now; it's a cheap move and makes my heart stop for a second. But she isn't dying because of me, I will save her and that means she can't be here.

"I have been tied up by your psychotic ex girlfriend, chased after by men with what I assume was large guns in their pants but I'm still here! So no, I'm not leaving!" She fires back at me, holding on strong to what strength and sanity she has left inside herself.

She makes a move past me and I see the swell in her cheeks, how puffy her skin is below her eyes and the tip of her nose turns red. She is at her breaking point.

I grab her arm and she swings her body around to face mine. I need to be firm with her; I need break her to keep her alive.

"_God I hate those blue eyes."_

And as soon as my fingers clamp on her skin I let go all because how she looks at me. It makes me hate myself and I will never forget that look.

She looked scared of me.

"Felicity .. I just … " But it's my turn to fumble with my words as she takes control. Her hand comes across my face, it's amazing how that small hand makes me feel something even if its' a small sting of pain. "No, you don't get to push me away like you did your family, like you did Diggle or Laurel. I'm all you got left and I'm not letting you go." Her words feel more like venom but I know every word is from her heart.

And all those emotions she was holding back start to creep through, she tries to turn around before I can see them, but I do. Tears that move rapidly one after another down her face, it pulls at me more than I am willing to admit.

Did she cry like this when the club came crumbling down? How alone did I make her feel by first going to Laurel knowing she would be surrounded by people instead of Felicity who I knew was alone?

_Why did I wait so long to go to you? _

I look at the bottom of her feet as she takes a step and its a clear view of how badly torn up they are. How hard she ran for her life from those men and it reminds me she is in danger once again because of me. My eyes travel up the back of her legs, noting this perfectly straight line at the center of her right leg. A single scar the starts at the mid calf muscle, stopping short from the end of her shorts. It's soft pink clashes with her creamy white skin but it's so subtle and almost like she had it tattooed there.

It's beautiful.

"I killed those men." I blurt out to her and I'm not sure why I feel like right now is the best time to tell her. Maybe I just don't want her to walk away from me, maybe I want her to stay here with me. Even in silence. I guess I am still human after all.

"Oh.." was all she said as she stops by the foot of the bed.

"They are part of the organization that trained Merlyn. And now that he is gone, they want to level all of Starling City. They don't think it's worth saving." And now she knows why I am here, why I ran.

"And you do?" she turns her heard to the side and I see more tears wet her cheek.

"I do now." I reply so quickly, "_And it's because you are worth saving."_ Her eyes close and she lets a soft breath out as if she heard me. "Just three, three scars." She opens her eyes and targets mine again. She isn't crying anymore and for that I am thankful. I watch her slender fingers fidget and then take hold of her tank top. They shake and her body trembles. She moves it up slightly and I take a step towards her, she doesn't have to show me.

"Felicity don't." I tell her, _another step towards her_, because if I am honest I am too scared to see them.

"No, you need to see them and see I am okay because you can't push me away thinking I'm too fragile."

And now I'm at arm's length from her.

She sucks in the air around us and with quick work that sweat soaked material is crumbled up in her hand as she gives me her back. The small curve at the bottom of it still looks delicate regardless of the deep russet color that weaves up the left side of it, like jagged teeth. It's thick and looks more like mine along my chest.

She drops her shirt at the end of the bed, letting me see her arm hang by her side as I see parts of the scar I already saw earlier.

Without thinking my hand reaches out for her, finger tips gracing her shoulder. She turns back to me and I feel so ashamed of myself for leaving her there in that place alone, for not getting to her quicker.

"You're still beautiful." I tell her, I have no idea why but it's the only thing I can think of to say when I see her like this. Broken and stripped down.

"I need to soak my feet again." She barely gets the words out, choking on them. This moment between us is not normal; this is not how me and Felicity operate. It's always platonic, not this.

I nod my head, I should let her walk to the bathroom but I can't. Nope, I want to complicate things more.

Moving her body into my arms, she lets me pick her up. I move her into the bathroom, sitting her on the toilet I turn on the water in the petal stool sink that has seen better days. She doesn't have a tub, so the sink will do. Hot water pours out, the heat outside helping the pipes stay hot. I push the stopper down and let the sink fill up. Pouring the cheap salt in there I take something out of my cargo pocket.

Something I have carried with me since I was on that island. A special healing herb that I have used more then I can count on both hands.

"Put your feet on the edge of the sink." I tell her, and she struggles trying to keep her top covered while swinging her legs up there.

I pour some of the herbs into my hand before pushing the pouch back into my pocket.

"It's going to sting." I tell her but she has nothing to brace herself and just nods her head. I roll it around in my hands, smashing it against my palms and then paste it on the bottom of her feet with my fingers. She hisses out in pain but doesn't move. Her hands finally fall from her chest and she clutching the lip of the toilet lid under her ass.

"Need to leave it on for a few minutes." I tell her, my eyes linger on her legs counting the small cuts she got today and knowing they will fade makes it easier after I reach the number ten. I glance upwards, barely catching her face under my lashes.

She looks at me and nods her head, embarrassment flooding her face.

…

"So yeah … never thought it would be this kind of situation that got me half naked with you." I blurt out, trying to find words to make me feel less idiotic but it's not helping. I'm nervous as hell right now around him, I don't understand how he can do this to me.

He looks at me and smiles, but it's that _"Felicity stop talking smile"_.

"I mean not that I planned this, or that's why I took of my tank top because it's not." I dig myself into a deeper hole of embarrassment and just hang my head down while trying to work through my nerves. The sting against the bottom of my feet lessons and I feel inclined to cover myself again but what's the point now.

"I haven't looked Felicity, I wouldn't do that to you." He tells me as if he can hear my inner babble, of course he wouldn't. I'm Felicity, not Laurel, not the detective cop, or the murdering Huntress. "I can do the rest myself." I reply back, letting him know he is off the hook now.

But he ignores me, his hands cupping the water from the sink and letting it fall against the bottom of my feet.

"Let me help you." His tone washes over me, its low and rough sounding. I lift my head up to meet the core of his eyes and I feel like he is piercing my soul.

And now it's my turn to whisper his name.

"Oliver."

Wet hands with pieces of herbs scrap against my sides. I've never noticed how quick he can be. The harsh edge of the sink with shitty white porcelain paint prinks against my shorts as he pulls closer to him.

He doesn't say anything but I see the hesitation in his eyes. How slowly his hands move to the center of my back.

"You can walk out and I will forget this." I tell him, giving him one last chance to escape with no hard feelings. His fingers press into the curve of my back, "No." His voice is thick and I can see the movement of his neck as he says it.

I reach out to touch him, to lift his shirt and he allows me. Lifting his own arms, he pulls his shirt off the rest of the way. It's slow and feels intimate the way he looks at me while I watch him to do this. My fingers shake as I move to touch him.

Tracing the one scar that distorts his tattoo, I forgot just how many he has and how inadequate it makes me feel about the ones I have. I can feel his eyes on me as I look at them, counting them inside my head.

His fingers grip the tip of my chin, forcing my eyes back up to his as he peers down at me. "Yours will always be more important." And in this moment, I believe him.

The sound of heavy metal hits the wooden floor by the bed. Oliver's eyes go wide at the sound. He knows what it is before I can register it.

"Grenade!",I scream.

My body is thrown inside the standup shower with his covering mine, the glass door slamming shut behind us from impact. My ears are ringing, my hands pressing against them does nothing to protect them. Pieces of shrapnel fly around us; it tears against the sides of my legs. The tile wall against my back cracks and its like knifes working their way into my skin.

I shut my eyes tight and feel tears falling fast down my face.

"Felicity we have to go." His voice pulls against my ears like a bad echo, his hands gripping my face and making me open my eyes. "We need to move." He tells me and it's becoming clearer now.

He pulls me up and everything is like a blur, a mad run into the room with a gaping hole in the middle of it. Everything is destroyed. He keeps me pinned against him as he throws me out the window and onto the fire escape.

"Wait!" I yell against him, trying to make my way back into the room." My bag … my shirt!"

But this does nothing and now I'm feel my body falling against the night air, the weight of his pressing against mine and the only thought that register in my mind is I don't want to die as we fall from the third floor.

"Bend your legs!" he orders me and I am grateful I hear him before we hit the ground.

I don't land graceful, I become untangled from him but at least my legs aren't broken. Rolling on the ground I feel the broken pebbles scrap along the side of my face.

"Felicity!" he screams my name, and my heart does something weird.

I see his boots in my view under the edge of his worn out cargo pants. _Always in boots._

* * *

"Thank you, my friend." My hand touches the shoulder of the man behind the steering wheel. His eyes plant firmly in the rear view mirror with a soft smile on his face.

I look at Felicity, her body stirring against mine as I take her back into my arms. Right now she is my most precious cargo, there is no changing it. Moving out the car, I walk up to a house of someone who I have not seen since I left the island.

Since we parted ways.

Each step up to the door brings back memories, the first time I meet her was when I realized why her father betrayed me. When she taught me how to use a bow… when she kissed me and I let her.

The door opens and she looks just as I remembered.

"Shado."

"Oliver."

She smiles sweetly at me and nods her head, stepping back inside the house and holding the door open for me. Walking through with Felicity in my arms she shuts the door and I hear the sound of so many locks clicking behind us. I look back at her and note the skinny vase filled with two swords and arrows with a bow neatly hanging on the wall above it.

A visitor may think of it as ancient décor, but I know that bow and I know Shado. It's a splitting image of her fathers, the one that I now carry.

"One can never be too careful." She tells me and I can see the thin material of her sweater sleeves outlining throwing knifes against the inside of her arms.

Long black hair twisted into a braid hangs over her shoulder.

A sweater slightly too big and black leggings with bare feet let me know she is in for the night. She looks physically fine but it's like the light never came back on in her eyes.

"I will gather you both some clothes, you can clean up in the bathroom down the hallway. There is a spare bedroom across the hall from it. Feel free to use or take whatever you need."

"Thank you Shado, it's not my intent to put you in harm's way."

"That is a road I have not been free of since coming home. Many people believe my father was a traitor and others who know the truth want me dead. I hear you have been busy trying to save your own home."

"I did, I failed." I tell her in short. She looks as if she wants to reply back but right now is not the time.

"Oliver … where are we?.. " I look down at the woman in my arms, her half naked body shaking my arms as her hands start to claw at my chest. Panic opening her eyes and I hold her tighter to still her.

"We're safe." I whisper to her and she looks lost for words.

I turn around leaving Shado alone to walk to the bathroom, my concern is Felicity.

"Just let me take care of you."

…

Standing her in the shower, I steady her. Cold water beats against her skin and mine and she welcomes it, her hands move along her body as I just try to keep her upright. Water pools around our feet and I watch how it changes color, soil and blood turning it.

Tainting it, making it ugly.

"Oliver… my back.." she stirs against me, her body stumbles forward and she braces herself against the wall in front of us, hiding under the shower head. I see a thin sliver of tile sticking out her back.

My fingers touch the tip of it, "Suck in a breathe" , I pull it out slowly to not break it. It's only two inches long, "It's not that bad." I assure her but that doesn't mean she will not have a new scar maybe?

I watch her turn around, wet blonde hair as she pushes it behind her ears.

I pull her up against me and just hold her, right now its better this way. No words. She is not use to this; she is the one normally behind the computer not behind the ammunition.

I can feel a chill run up between us and I know it's time to get out no matter how good this cold water feels on us in this horrid heat. She seems more stable now and I let her do everything else for herself now.

"Our room is across the hall." I finally speak up again. "Where are we?" she ask me, standing with a towel wrapped around her body.

"At a friend's house, someone we can trust."

"Someone like the Huntress or Diggle?"

"From the Island." I answer her in short.

"Oh." She doesn't press the matter, she knows better or just knows me.

"She has clothes for us in the room, her name is Shado."

"Hopefully some first aid too, your back is all torn up." She tells me, faking a smile.

"Always to my rescue." I fake back a smile to her.

….

Watching her move under the thin sheet on the bed she looks almost peaceful as the fan above us blows cool air against us. I pull her up against me because right now I just want her safe in my arms. Her hair is still wet and her face is still a little red and swollen from everything she has been through today.

"Ollie .." she calls me that name for the first time.

I like it.

"We are going to make it home?" She ask me, eyes barely open as she looks for honesty. "I'm worried about Thea." Everything about her right now, how genuine she is, how pure she is makes my heart do things it hasn't in a long time.

It feels something.

"Yes Felt." I call her for the first time.

"That's awful." She giggles at my name for her while drifting off into the sleep.

* * *

Team Olicity! Thanks for all the reviews so far, they are always appreciated and loved! So what do you think of her calling him Ollie and him calling her Felt? I thought it was cute and perfect but things are far from cute and perfect in this story. More angst to come as their road gets a little longer and more rocky!


End file.
